


Real Kiss

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan-centric, Adam-Centric, Angel!Reader, Angels, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Hit of soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: After a long time pinning, Adam finally decides to make a move on you.





	Real Kiss

Adam lifted his eyes from the lore book in his hands. It was weird to be around Sam, Dean, Castiel and – especially – you, even though he was with you for some time now. You were gorgeous. Everything from the colour of your skin to your hair and deep eyes was beautiful.

You were an angel, just like Castiel, but much different than your brother. Where he blended into the humans, you did shine so bright, never able to hide. Your wings were large and silverfish, always spread largely in the room, much larger than your own body and looking as dangerous as beautiful, equally sharp and soft, and he just wondered how they would feel under his fingertips.

“Stop staring,” Sam whispered by his side. “It’s rude.”

He went back to his book embarrassed and blushing, and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Hey, boy,” he called making him look at him. “Just fucking talk to her.”

He ignored the suggestion, too embarrassed, and just kept silence, occasionally looking at you with the corner of his eyes while you and Castiel talked in low voices, your brother seeming very intense about the subject while you looked embarrassed or unsettled.

It didn’t seem like he was over but you stood up the same way, walking out of the motel room and closing the door after you.

It took him a minute to stand up and go after you, but he did it and found you watching the sky silently.

“Hey,” he said shyly.

“Hello,” you turned to him. “What are you doing outside?”

He hesitated but walked closer.

“I was worried about you,” he put his hands in his pockets. “Are you okay?”

You continued looking up for some time but breathed deep.

“Yes,” you decided.

Adam waited in silence again and looked at you when you turned fully to look at him and cupped his cheek, giving his lips a quick peck and surprising him.

His eyebrows raised in surprise when you pulled away, eyes wide and lips parted open.

“Please, forgive me,” you exclaimed. “I didn’t to…”

But before you could say anything else, he held your waist and pulled you back, this time to a  _real_  kiss. It was a slow kiss, calm and hesitant and as your hands moved shyly to his shoulders, he realised this was probably the first time you’ve ever done so.

“There you go,” he muttered. “That is a real kiss.”


End file.
